Perfectly Out of Place
by Wilde-eyes
Summary: In this slight AU, Ruby thinks Emma never has any fun working in the sherrifs office, so she forces her to dress up and go out to a club. Will she be able to let loose? Or will she freak out? WARNINGS: themes of BDSM


_AN: Ok so this is a piece I've had for a while, I guess I've just never really gotten around to posting it. This takes place in Storybrooke, before Emma met Jefferson. Keep in mind this is slightly AU. This chapter also contains allusions to BDSM, so if you don't like, don't read. It's currently a oneshot, but if you guys like it, let me know and I can do more._

_**Perfectly Out of Place**_

She felt uncomfortable in the feel of her clothes. She ran her hands up and down her petite figure.

The black mini skirt. Emma rolled her eyes thinking of the one gust of wind to have her ass hanging out for all to see.

The tightly laced corset. The cream colored lace pressed her chest to a point where all her hope of breathing had been long lost.

The stiletto heels. If she didn't feel like a hooker before, she sure as hell did now with the thin straps laced up her calf.

Emma wasn't used to dressing up and going to clubs like these exactly, and she never would have been there tonight if it wasn't for Ruby dragging her ass out of the Sheriff's station for a night of, _what did she call it? Uncontrollable, adult fun? Yeah we'll see about that. _

"Ruby, I think I better just go…" The blonde's voice wavered as a man dressed in all black approached them. She quickly ran a hand through her blonde curls, which Ruby had reluctantly allowed her to keep down. "Look, this might be your scene... but it really isn't mine. Thanks but-"

"Hello," Emma's pleas to escape were interrupted. "I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting." The man raised his eyebrow in a question as he gently reached for Emma's hand. Despite her efforts to pull away, he held her in a firm grip and bent down slightly, kissing her fingers. "Ruby," he nodded, "always a pleasure." His smile was maddening, and it caused Emma to lose all trains of thought.

"Emma, Jefferson. Jefferson, Emma." Ruby, cheerful as ever, introduced the two.

"Emma..." He drew out the syllables of her name, as if tasting them on his tongue. Emma nodded in response, seeming totally captivated by the stranger.

Ruby smiled successfully having managed to distract Emma from her work. "You too have fun then!" She didn't know Jefferson all that well, but she knew if the big bad sheriff got in any real trouble, she could take care of herself. That she felt confident on. Ruby scampered off to find her own playmate, leaving Emma and Jefferson to get to know each other a little bit better.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Jefferson's finger at her lips. "How about we start with a drink?" And without waiting for her response, he grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of the bar.

"I'm sorry, you're probably are really nice guy and all, but…" Emma looked around. She was shocked to see couples surrounding them, all doing things that were vilely inappropriate to do in a public space. She turned back to meet Jefferson's gaze as he held out a shot glass to her, looking at her expectantly.

She reluctantly took the glass, and tossed her head back downing the drink. She let the alcohol burn down her throat for a brief second before involuntarily choking on the harshness of it. She was sure it would only take a few more of those to calm her nerves and make her forget just exactly where she was.

Jefferson softly brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You truly are beautiful." He answered her unasked question. Tucking the hair behind her ear, he leaned in close enough to whisper. "I can show you the world you know. All you have to do is say the word." Her breathing hitched in her throat. She firmly planted her hands on his chest, and pushed him away from her, reestablishing the distance between them.

He smiled at her then broke out into a small fit of laughter. "Oh come on, you don't have any deep dark desires that you're just dying to explore?" He jiggled an eyebrow at her. Something was definitely a little bit off about him, but she couldn't quite tell what.

"No Jefferson. I don't." However she gratefully downed the alcohol when he handed her another shot, smirking slightly. Maybe she wasn't a lost cause completely, he thought to himself.

Just then the door to the club opened and several more party go-ers entered. One of the women standing in the front of the group looked straight at Jefferson and narrowed her eyes into a scowl. "Um, Emma… Something's come up…" He tripped over his words, nervous of something Emma was unaware of. "Don't go anywhere…. I'll be right back." And again he held her hand in his, bringing her small fingers up to his lips, right before he dashed off across the club and into a room behind a heavy door.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, thoroughly confused with everything that had just happened. And worst of all, she had strangely been left with an uncomfortable throbbing sensation that she knew all too well what it meant.

Sighing, she turned back to the bartender and asked for another drink. She would definitely need another, or ten, before the night was through. Frustrated that she had been ignored the first time, she banged on the table and asked again, slightly louder this time. "Hey, I said I would like a drink please!"

The bartender finally looked up and scowled at her. "If your thirsty, go ask a Dom if they will order you something. Now scat." He went back to serving his other customers, mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid subs' as he did.

For the first time all night Emma looked down at the bracelet that Ruby had placed on her wrist on arrival. She may not frequent these clubs back in Boston, but she wasn't ignorant either. Emma quickly scanned the room and found Ruby. She marched over to the brunette and ripped her apart from, "Mary Margaret?" Emma shivered. "Never mind." She turned back to Ruby, fuming at this point. "You marked me as a sub? You know sure as hell I don't- won't submit to anyone!"

Ruby frowned. "Ems I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal… Is Jefferson not nice? I can find you someone else. Maybe-"

"That isn't the point Ruby!" Emma cut her off.

"Look, just try and enjoy it. I know that might be hard but… look you can leave whenever you'd like. I'm gonna go back to actually having fun now Ems. You should really try it sometime. I didn't tag you as a sub because I thought you would be open and willing to submit right away. I did it because I think it could help you. To, you know, allow somebody else take care of you for once." Ruby gave her a small smile. "Just think about it."

* * *

><p>Great, ok yeah I'll think about it. Emma rolled her eyes as she thought about what Ruby had said. She was sitting on a sofa in the middle of the club pouting. She had nothing to go home to, and she really did need a break from work, however this wasn't the idea situation. She was in uncomfortably slutty clothes (last time she ever let Ruby dress her) surrounded by live porn and a persistent throbbing heat growing stronger between her legs by the minute. She was starting to really regret turning Jefferson's offer down. Where the hell had he gone anyway?<p>

Just as her thoughts started to drift, a clumsy, probably drunk sub came walking by holding two tall glasses of what looked like beer. She tripped on her six inch heels and the next thing Emma knew, she was staring at two tall empty glasses roll away on the ground. The sight might have even been funny if it weren't for Emma now being the dumping ground of the relocated beer. The alcohol slide all over her skin, staining her "hooker" outfit. "Fuck!" Emma shot up off the sofa.

She quickly made her way to the nearest restroom, desperate to clean up, and at this point just go home. She was standing at one of the sinks in the ladies room giving herself a birdbath as best she could. "Just my fucking luck…" She mumbled, trying to get the sticky feeling off her.

From the corner of the mirror she saw the bathroom door open and a man slip in. Jefferson. "I can see you've been having a rough night." He said as she nonchalantly took a few steps closer, his hands clasped behind his back casually.

"I think I-" She stopped however at the sign of his hand coming up to silence her. He seemed to very much enjoy interrupting her she noticed.

"I have a proposition for you." Jefferson announced out of nowhere. "You, Emma, intrigue me. I do not know why, but you do. And I want you." He took another step, pressing his body into her back. Inhaling deeply, he continued, "You're… intoxicating. And if you only give me a chance I can truly show you amazing things." He never was one to plead, it wasn't in his nature. There truly was something spectacular about this woman to reduce him down to pitiful pleas. "I propose… after one night with me you can decide for yourself what you would like to do. All I'm asking for is one night." He thrust his hips forward just enough to make her fully aware of the large bulge in his pants. And gauging from the way she bit her lip in response, "I'll take that as a yes then." He smiled triumphantly and caught her gaze through the mirror.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me guys know what you think! Should I continue?<p> 


End file.
